This invention relates to a speech synthesizer output device and more particularly to a speech synthesizer output device suited for use in timepieces for providing an audible indication of the interval of repeated announcements.
In the conventional electronic apparatus with an audible output device such as a talking timepiece or a combined talking calculator and timepiece, a way to confirm settings of the intervals of annoucements is, for example, to provide a slide switch or to display information indicative of the intervals of annoucements on a display panel. However, since both methods rely on the human's sense of sight, it is very difficult to confirm visually the settings in the dark. Furthermore, these methods leave the choice of confirmations to the users and thus often provide undesirable or erroneous annoucements if the interval settings are wrong or of no interest to the users.